Cold as Ice
by LatinFlower98
Summary: Lola is the new kid on the block and isn't looking for any trouble or love. Life sure can be complicated!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I have decided to finally post a chapter and see what happens. I have had this fanfic in my head for over a year, possibly two, and did type up a rough draft but deleted it since I thought it wasn't very good. However, I'm going to post whatever I want and whatever happens, happens. I have been a fan of West Side Story for a while and thought it needed some more love. I also wanted it to involve a character that it is a bit different from the other Jets, besides Tony and Baby John. So, here it is! Please know that I do not own West Side Story. I only own my OC's. Enjoy!

 **Chapter One**

I took a deep breath as I opened the classroom door and walked inside. As expected all eyes were on me and I didn't enjoy any of it. "Ah, you must be the new student I was informed about." The teacher said with a smile on his face. I nodded my head and waited for whatever was going to happen. "Come here, class this is our new student coming all the way from Texas! What's your name sweetheart?" I walked closer to him and faced the class. "Lola Johnson," I answered. "Well Ms. Johnson, is there anything you want to tell us to get to know you better?" He wrapped an arm around me and gave me a light squeeze which I didn't appreciate. "No," I stated as I looked up at him with a stone cold face. His eyes widened as he quickly let go of me. There were a couple of snickers heard but I didn't care, I just wanted to sit and learn. "Why don't you sit down and we can begin the lesson." I lightly gripped my books as I realized the class was divided into two- well maybe three sections. On one side were the Caucasian students and on the other were the Latino students and awkwardly in the middle was an African American boy, a handicapped girl, some boy snoring in the back, and an empty seat. Gee, I wonder where I'm going to sit. I walked over to that open seat and sat down in it. Carved onto the desk were the words "School is for squares". I placed my books down and took off my bag. "So, today class we will be going over…." I pulled out my journal and pencil and was ready to write whatever we were about to learn, but I felt as if I was being watched. Maybe it was just me but it felt like someone was staring at me. I decided to ignore it and carry on.

-Later On-

After a few classes, it was lunchtime. I decided that I wanted to go check out the library since I hadn't explored the campus yet. Also, no one had bothered to talk to me so I was basically on my own. Once I found my way to the library I sighed in relief, it looked like no one was in there except for the librarian herself. It wasn't very big, but it had books in it so it was good enough for me. I wandered quietly through each of the aisles and just looked around. I then found myself in the history section and couldn't resist stopping and scanning the shelves. I was a bit of a history buff and always read books about world history. I then spotted a black spine that seemed to glisten under the lights. "Pirate's Code" was written on it and I pulled it out. On the cover, it had the Jolly Roger which intrigued me. I opened it up and read a couple of pages, I was hooked in and wanted to take this back home to finish. Without looking up I turned around and was about to head over to the front desk to check it out but someone bumped into me causing both of our books to fall.

"Oh sorry!" He said as he crouched onto the floor to pick up the books. I followed his lead and helped him since he had four large books. As I helped him, I couldn't help but notice two of them were the same. "I didn't know you were going to turn so I tried to hurry." Once both of us had our books we both stood up. I could hear his accent which indicated that English was not his first language. His tan skin and dark brown hair was all very familiar to me and was a bit comforting. "It's alright." I said to him. He gave me a small smile and stared for a bit, something felt weird. "You're the new girl, right?" I nodded my head. "I heard about you in my economics class, we don't get many new students in this school." That seemed a bit odd to me since Manhattan was much larger than Dallas. "Why?" I asked. He didn't seem to have an answer and quickly changed the subject. "So, I heard you're from Texas? But where are you actually from?" I sighed a bit too loudly, I got this question a lot and it got old very fast. "I'm from Texas. Period." I stated. "Oh, sorry it's just that a lot of people, like me, are from San Juan." Oh, I guess each state did have their own kind of Latinos. Back home it's Mexicans, in Florida it's Cubans, and here it's Puerto Ricans. "My name is Jose, yours is Lola, right?" I nodded my head as I stuck out my hand. "Yes, it's nice to meet you Jose." He took it and I gripped it surprising him a bit. That's when I heard whispering and saw the door slightly open and close. Oh, how nice. When I let go I turned around and started to walk towards the front desk again. "So, where's your family from?" He asked as he walked with me. "Who wants to know you or the people you're reporting back to?" I said as I slammed my book down. My frustration was starting to bubble up in my stomach. The librarian grabbed my book and began to write down the name of it on a pad of paper. "What?" The librarian asked for my name and I quickly answered before I walked closer to Jose. "If people want to know so badly they should ask for themselves rather than send you." He gently set down his books and scratched the back of his neck nervously. "No one sent me." He laughed and I saw the sweat on his forehead beginning to form. "No one was here when I got here and you're carrying two of the same book." He looked over at his stack and then back at me. "I'm uh checking out one for my friend." I didn't like being lied to so I grabbed my book and began to walk away. "Goodbye Jose." I said as I walked out the door. That's when I noticed three boys waiting beside the door. They must have been waiting for Jose, because they all jumped in surprise and were looking around for someone else. I scoffed and began to walk down the hallway.

-Later On-

As I walked into my final class for the day I felt that familiar stare on me again. I sat down and waited if the feeling would stop but it didn't. I tried my best to ignore it but the longer it went on the harder it was getting. I had to figure out who it was and get them to knock it off. I "accidentally" dropped my pencil on the floor and leaned over to pick it up and that's when I saw him. He had ice blue eyes and dirty blonde hair parted on the side; he was tall and had a stare that was just as cold as mine. As I picked up my pencil I made sure that I didn't take my eyes off of him. He didn't look away and raised an eyebrow as if I was being rude. As he continued to stare I decided that it would be foolish to play along. I turned around and lightly tapped my pencil on the desk. I had seen him in my first period, and fourth and now here. I wonder who he was and why he was staring at me because I didn't like it one bit. Maybe it was just because I was the new kid? I'm gonna give it a week, and if he continues to stare at me I'm going to confront him about it. I was no pushover and didn't take shit from anyone. If my parents taught me anything, it was to never let people take advantage of you.

Once class was over I packed my things together and stood up. As I was just about to step to the side to walk away from my desk, someone slightly pushed passed me which almost made me drop my things. As he walked by he made sure to make eye contact with me and, boy, did I give it right back to him. He took his time on his way out the door and I was livid. Who does he think he is? No reason for anyone to be a jackass, especially to someone they don't know. When he was out the door I had to fight the urge to run over to him and reach up to his ear yank him down to the floor. Thankfully I was able to take a few deep breaths and remained calm. "Just give it a week," I whispered to myself right before I walked out the door. When I walked out the entrance of the school I felt that familiar pair of eyes on me again, only this time it wasn't just his, it was his entire gang's. I didn't feel threatened but I also didn't feel welcomed either. All of their eyes followed me as I walked passed them and I didn't bother to look any of them in the eye because they didn't deserve my attention. I couldn't wait to get back to the apartment and tell Papa how my day was.

"Hey, girly!" I heard someone shout somewhere behind me. I assumed it was meant for someone else but then a girl ran in front of me. She had light brown hair that stopped right above her shoulders and wore a baby pink colored dress. "Hi, you're the new girl, right?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Yes," I replied. "My name's Susan, but everyone calls me Susie." I stuck out my hand and said "Lola, nice to meet you." She hesitated to take my hand but did and gave me nothing but fish. One thing that was a pet peeve of mine was when people had a weak handshake. I let go and continued walking. "So, how do you like it here in Manhattan?" In all honesty, Manhattan was noisy, crude, and had problems with personal space. "It's okay," I answered. "Oh, well that's nice. I was trying to look for you during lunch but didn't have any luck. If you want you could eat with me and my friends tomorrow." I looked both ways before running across the street. "Thank you for the invite but I like to read when eating," I admitted to her. "Oh, well that's okay! We usually eat by the right side of campus, outside the band hall, so if you wanna come join us you know where we are." She was awfully nice and I didn't want to appear rude in any way but I enjoyed my solidarity. "Oh, I have to go pick up my little sister. I'll see you tomorrow, maybe? Have a nice day!" She then ran off and I watched her hurriedly cross the busy street. Perhaps I would take up her offer, but for now, I just wanted to get home.

-Later On-

I helped my Papa wash up the dishes before turning in. During our dinner, I told him everything that had happened and he didn't seem very happy about the staring boy, but I reassured him that I could take care of myself. After everything was cleaned up he kissed the top of my head and wished me a good night. I walked into my small bedroom, which I didn't mind it being small since I didn't have very many things, and flopped onto the twin sized bed I owned. I looked out the window and passed the fire escape and saw the pitch black sky with very few stars. I guess I was spoiled with how many stars there were back at home because I missed them. Along with my other grandparents that still resided there. The only people that I didn't really miss, that I could never admit to any of my grandparents, were my own parents. Both were stationed off in some other country and had been like that ever since I was just a little kid. I always envied the other kids since they had at least one parent around, neither of mine ever were. Sure, they would visit every once in awhile but they always went back to wherever they came from. Why bother having a kid when you don't ever see them? My mom's parents, my Abuela and Abuelo, had taken care of me up until a few months ago. Then they decided it would be best if I spent the remaining of my teenage years with my Papa here. I didn't fight with them on this because a few years ago I had lost my Nana, and ever since then my Papa was incredibly lonely. This was the least I could do because I didn't know how much time he had left, and I wanted to make sure that whatever time he did have, I was there with him. Family is important, something my parents still haven't figure out.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Lunchtime had come again and I was really considering whether or not I should go eat with Susie and her friends. As I made my way out of the classroom I had unexpectedly, well for me it was, met eyes with that boy again. He was leaning against the lockers and had his arms crossed in a nonchalant way. I stopped dead in my tracks and stared back at him with a raised eyebrow. He scanned over my body with those ice blue eyes of his and met my eyes again. Somebody next to him got their things out of their locker and began talking to him, causing his attention to leave me. That's when I decided that I would go eat with Susie, I wanted to know who the hell this guy was and what his problem was. I headed over to the band hall and saw Susie standing there with two other girls. She spotted me before I could say anything and waved at me with a big smile on her face. "Lola! You decided to come." I nodded and looked at the other two girls. One of them was rather tall and very skinny and had bright blonde hair that went down past her shoulders. The other had tight brown curls and was a bit on the plump side. "These are my friends, Francine," She gestured to the tall blonde one who waved at me shyly. "And Barbara." The other one waved as well. "This girls, is our new student, Lola." Susie then hooked her arm with mine and lead us outside to where there was a table that was shaded by a large tree. "Come, sit and tell us all about yourself," Susie said with a grin on her face. The three of them sat across from me and I set my books down. "What exactly do you want to know?" I hadn't made new friends in a very long time, but it was worth a shot. "Well, what's it like in Texas? Is it as hot as they say it is?" Out of all the rumors or stereotypes I had heard about Texas, being hot was no lie. "It's home for me, so comforting. And yes, especially during the summer." All of them nodded their heads. "Is that how you got your lovely tan?" I looked down at my arm. I hadn't gone out too much during my last summer in Dallas because I was working as a receptionist. I looked back up and saw the eagerness on their faces. "I'm naturally like this." They all 'ooohed' at this for some strange reason.

"My cousin is just the same way, but it's because she's fully Italian. Are you?" Barbara asked. "No, I am not Italian." I answered. "Oh, what's your family heritage?" Francine asked softly. Ah, there it was. This for some reason was always a hot question that everyone always asked about. "I'm half Hispanic and half English." Their eyes all lit up in awe which was an odd reaction but much better than a lot I had received in the past. "Is your mom from San Juan, too?" "Can you speak Spanish?" "Is it hard?" They all suddenly had a million questions and I couldn't keep up. "No. Yes. And what do you mean?" I answered. "Well, I'm not sure what it's like in Texas, but over here, it's a bit harder for our darker skin friends." That was no lie. "Some people have been rude to me, but most of the time people are nice." Which was true. I like to believe that not all people are ignorant pricks. "Wow, we don't get too many people like you. Maybe this is where our future is headed." Barbara said with a smile. "Most definitely, I doubt that things will remain like this forever." I replied. They all nodded their heads in agreement. "So, you have any questions? Since we have been talking your ear off." Great, now I can ask about that strange boy. "I have a question about a boy." Susie giggled while trying to hide her smile. "Do you like a certain boy already?" Far from it. "No, in fact, I have some jerk who is being a total creep." All smiles dropped immediately. "Oh, okay, who is it?" Susie asked now curious. "I don't know his name, but he's tall, has dirty blonde hair, and light blue eyes. They all began conversing to each other trying to figure out who I was talking about. "Does he have a really serious look on his face all of the time?" Barbara asked. I thought for a moment and nodded my head. All of their eyes widened at once which was kind of creepy. "The boy you're talking about is Ice."

Ice? What kind of name was that? It did match his eyes though, so I would give him that. "Well, his name is Michael Smith, but everyone calls him Ice." Of course an odd boy like him would have an odd nickname to go along with him. "What did he do?" Francine asked. I then took a deep breath, "Ever since yesterday, he has been staring at me. I know that he's aware of how I feel about it, but he doesn't seem to care." They all looked at each other and seemed rather confused. "Well, he does have a rather cold glare, are you sure it's at you?" Susie asked for reassurance. "Positive, and I don't appreciate any second of it." It was silent for a moment and each of them had a different expressions. Susie tapped her chin and looked like she was trying to figure out why he was being so weird. Francine looked down at her lap bashfully and started to grow red in the face. Barbara seemed to be staring off into space. "Maybe it's because you're new? We don't really get a lot of new students here." Susie said which I had heard before. "What if it's because he likes you?" Francine added softly. I cringed at the very thought. "I highly doubt that, even if he was interested he has an odd way of showing it." Barbara then shook her head. "He shouldn't be, I thought he was still with Velma?" She turned and looked at the other two. "I heard that they had dispute over the summer, you know, after everything that happened with Tony-" Susie held up her hand to stop Francine. "We shouldn't talk about that." It became silent again only this time it was full of tension.

"You should probably just wait it out, and if he continues to do it maybe you should ask him." I nodded my head since I had already decided to do that in the first place. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this and hopefully you'll both be laughing about this one day." I had a strong feeling that was far from what was going to happen and I was going to end up in some kind of trouble.

****Five Months From Now****

He pushed me up against the wall and latched his mouth onto my neck. I sighed loudly with a smile on my face. He began to make his way down and started to unbutton my shirt.

I was in a hurry to get back to the apartment since I had to take my dress to get it fixed. Before I left Dallas, my Abuela gave me a dress that was a tad bit too big for me since I was on the smaller side. Just as I was about to turn into the street that I lived on I heard a whistle. I was no dog so I didn't respond to it. "Lola!" I stopped and turned around to see Jose running my way. What did he want now? "Hey, wait up!" Once he was right in front of me he leaned over and rested his hands onto his knees. "You….walk….fast….chiquita." He said in between pants. "What are you doing here?" I asked as I clutched onto my books. "I wanted to know if you lived here." Was he following me to stalk me? "So, what if I did?" I asked as I took a step forward once he stood straight back up. "Because I live here too." He said with a grin. Great, now I get to see him outside of school too. "Okay, is that all you wanted to say?" I was still in a hurry and needed to find a nearby tailor. "Let me at least walk you to your door." Did he not realize that I wasn't in the mood for social interaction? "I appreciate the gesture but no thanks." I then started to walk away and he ran in front of me. "Aw please, Lola! I think we got off the wrong foot." He then stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Jose." Well, at least he wanted to start over again. I could respect that. I took his hand and gave him a firm shake. "Nice to meet you, Jose. My name is Lola." I then let go and walked around him. "Esperame! Why are you in such a hurry?" He asked as he walked beside me. "I have to take care of something," I replied as we started to walk inside the apartment building. "Oh, maybe I could help you." I then stopped and thought for a moment. I could use his help on where the nearest tailor was. "Okay, do you know if there are any tailor shops near here?" He then had a big smile on his face. "Do I? My sister happens to work at the best one!" Hm, this seemed a bit too easy but I didn't have time to second guess myself. "Could you tell me where it is?" I asked as I walked up the stairs. "Even better, I can take you there myself!" I figured there was no arguing with him so I just gave in. "Okay, wait right here. I'll be right back."

After I had gotten the dress he took me a couple of blocks away to the shop. He opened the door for me and I stepped inside. "Buenos tardes!" I heard a group of voices call out from the back. A woman with short curly hair who was wearing a dark purple dress walked up to me. "Hola, my name is Anita. How may I help you, ma'am?" She asked politely. She then looked over and saw Jose. "Your sister is in the back." He nodded his head and walked over to the back part of the store. I then started to pull out my navy blue dress, "This is a little loose on me and I was hoping that I could get it altered." I then gave it to her so she could examine it much closer. "We can definitely do that for you. I need for you to put it on that way I know how much needs to be taken in." She lead me to the fitting room and I walked inside and closed the curtain. Once I was out of my clothes and had the dress on I stepped outside and walked over to her. "Que bonita!" She said with a smile on her face. I couldn't help but smile myself, like any other person I enjoyed getting compliments. She had me stand on a round stool in front of a few mirrors and I was forced to look at myself.

I had wavy black hair that stopped at the middle of my back but was currently tied into a ponytail. I had naturally tanned skin like how Susie and her friends mentioned. As stated before, I was on the small side….very small side. To me, I looked normal like a regular person would, which was all that really mattered. The only thing I did get complimented on were my eyes. They were brown, which is a very common color, but they were big. Not freakishly huge, but big. Anita then started to pull the dress up and began to pin. The dress was navy blue and had a floral lace layer that was on top and had a sweetheart neckline. "Such a pretty dress, you have anywhere to go in it?" I nodded my head as she continued to work around me. "Yes, I have to go to a party with my Papa in a week and a half. So, I figured I should take care of this now rather than wait last minute." She then walked behind me and began to pull it back, that way it would fit my small chest. "Well, that sounds lovely."

-Later On-

I had cooked dinner for tonight and was waiting at the table patiently for my Papa to arrive. Once I heard the door unlock I began to serve him a plate. "How was work?" I asked as he closed the door behind him. "Like it always is, how was school?" I scrunched my nose and he chuckled. "I'll take that as your answer. That boy still bothering you?" At this point which one? "Yes, but I found out he's harmless. Besides, if I have to I can take him outside and teach him a lesson. My Papa sat down and laughed with joy. "I know you can." I then started to serve myself. "I managed to find a nearby tailor shop. My dress should be ready in a couple of days." He nodded his head in approval as he fed himself a fork full of food. The rest of dinner was a bit quiet since we didn't have much to talk about. Once everything was cleaned up I returned to my room and stared out my window again. The moon was full tonight and it looked absolutely beautiful. I remembered one time when my mom came to visit me when I was 10, she took me outside on the roof and started to tell me stories about the moon. She said that la luna was in love with el sol and that their love was forbidden, but every once in awhile they would go see each other and kiss in the starry sky. As I recall it now it seems a bit silly, but I suppose a lot of bedtime stories are. I then had a thought and opened my window. I stepped onto the fire escape and walked up unto the rooftop. I then sat down and continued to gaze at the stars.

If any of you were curious of what the dress looks like, I have the link below!

item/1234101-886/Vintage-1950s-Dress-x7c-Navy-Blue#.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The past couple of days really flew by because before I even knew it I went back to the tailor shop to pick up my dress. The process went quickly too, I came in and put on the dress, it fit like a glove, I paid, and I left. Once I got back to the apartment, I realized I had a lot of time to kill. I had managed to finish all of my homework during lunch and didn't really have anything else to do. So I pulled out the book I checked out and decided to get back to reading it. I sat down on my bed and leaned up against the wall for support. The sun was shining brightly and I couldn't help but glance up through the window every once in a while. It got to the point where I just gave in and decided to go back up the rooftop and read from there. I opened my window and climbed up the fire escape. I stepped onto the roof and lied down on my stomach to get comfortable. I then continued to read and slowly felt myself become immersed in the described scenery.

Picture this: the sea smells of salt as it rocks the ship beneath your feet into a rhythm that becomes addictive. You walk down from the upper deck and watch as your crew manages the wooden beauty with the daily routine. Most are missing teeth, limbs, and a will to live except for one thing that somehow always reminds them on why they're still here; treasure.

I heard movement behind me and snapped my head around to see what it was. I nearly yelled out in shock at who was standing a few feet away from me and who looked just as surprised as I was. I would hate to admit it but the way the sunlight reflected in his blue eyes were really pretty, but that didn't make me forget how creepy his stare has been this past week. I immediately stood up and grabbed my book. "You following me now too?" I asked as I clutched onto my book. He, of course, didn't say anything and only stared. "Look, I don't know why you keep staring at me but I don't appreciate it. I get if it's because I'm new and all but that doesn't give you the right to stare me down and push me around." He continued to stare and I was starting to lose my patience. "Got nothing to say?" Still no response. I scoffed while shaking my head. "I don't have time for this."

I then was about to leave when he finally said, "Wait," I turned around and waited for him. "I didn't follow you, I live here. I often come up here to think and it looks like you've used it for your needs too." He then took a step forward. "I'm sorry for scaring you at school, that wasn't my intention." I then took a step forward as well. "I wasn't scared, and what exactly was your intention?" He didn't say anything for a moment as he stuck his hands into his jean pockets. "I was confused and upset." His eyes then drifted onto the ground. "About what?" I asked wanting to understand why it had to be me. "Because….I think you're pretty…." You've got to be kidding me. This guy who has been staring at me from the moment I stepped into the classroom and was rude to me all because he thought I was pretty!? "So, let me get this straight, you've been rubbernecking me since day one because you like the way I look?" He didn't look up at me right away. This had to have been a joke. "Don't lie to me and just tell me the truth," I stated firmly while stepping closer to him. He looked up at me and got even closer to me which allowed me to see how much he towered over me. "I'm not lying."

Well, great. I was kind of at a loss of words just because of how ridiculous this situation was. "Why have you been so weird and why are you upset about it?" He took a step back a gestured me to me up and down. "Because….you're…." He didn't finish but I had an idea of what he was referring to. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His eyes widened in shock and I stepped towards him while poking a finger into his chest. "Listen here, Michael, I don't give a rats ass of who you are and where you came from and how life was so tough for you because you grew up in a rough neighborhood and that's why you're apart of some dumb brotherhood!" I could feel him tense up but oh boy, I wasn't finished. "That doesn't give you the right to be some testosterone filled juvenile who's an asshole with a chip on his shoulder and thinks he's got the world figured out!" He began to back up a bit and I inched my way closer in fury. "It is the 20th century and people still have an issue with skin color!? How ignorant and ungrateful can humanity get? Does it really matter if I'm just a bit darker complected than you? Does it? If you were to pull out your switchblade and cut me right now, I can promise you that I would bleed the same color as you." He took his hands out of his pockets and tried to gently push me back but I smacked him away. "No! Don't you dare touch me! I am tired of people-MEN-thinking that they have a say over MY own body and think it's okay to touch me! Do you want to know something, Michael? You are a Caucasian male who currently lives in America, specifically in Manhattan which is not too far away from one of the most diverse cities in the world! Okay, now imagine someone like me, who is half Caucasian and half Mexican who is also a female! Just imagine! I have been bullied my entire life for being a half breed and have never been fully accepted in either group! It is awful and has damaged me in such a way that I can't ever be fully repaired. But you know what? The world doesn't owe me a damn thing!" He continued to back up and I just kept going. "So, for you to be embarrassed because I am mixed, is a cowardly thing to do. What kind of tough guy goes around and fights other guys for the sake of territory, but can't simply walk up to a girl and tell her she's pretty?" He stopped and I got on my tiptoes and attempted to seem bigger. "So, toughen up boy and get on my level."

I then stepped back and his mouth was slightly hung open. I would have looked surprised too if I wasn't so angry because I have never in my life gone off like that to anyone. "Wow…." He said as he combed back his hair. "You're one tough broad." I clutched my book onto my chest. "Eat your heart out."

-Next Day-

I didn't care if Ice or Michael or whatever the hell his name was stared at me because he was not my problem anymore. I was on my way to third period when I noticed a couple of students hanging up a banner that said: "Move Your Feet and Feel United; from 5:00 to 9:00". I then heard a couple of girls standing by their lockers giggling about who asked them to the dance and what they were wearing. I guess there was a dance after school, something I didn't hear about at all this past week. I loved to dance, but maybe I shouldn't bother to here. Perhaps I should ask Susie if the dances here are worth going to or not. "Lola!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I turned around to see Jose running towards me. "How's your day been so far?" He asked a little out of breath. "Good, how's yours?" I asked in return. "It's been okay." He then looked up at the banner. "Oh, are you going?" He asked while shoving his hands into his pockets. "I don't know, it just depends. Are the dances here fun?" He thought for a moment before saying "It depends. Sometimes they are and sometimes they end early because everyone's gone." I then continued on walking. "Then maybe," I answered. "Awww come on mi amiga! I'll dance with you!" I was touched since Jose was really trying to be my friend. I stopped and faced him. "Okay." His face instantly lit up. "Muy bien! I'll come by your apartment and pick you up." I nodded my head and couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes on me again. I looked around and saw Ice walking with a couple of his friends and his attention was on me. "I'll see you then," I responded to Jose. Hopefully, everything would go smoothly, but knowing my luck that wasn't going to be the case.


End file.
